Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation
, as "New Osaka Television Co.") | founder = | location_city = Shiromi, Chūō-ku, Osaka | location_country = Japan | locations = 8 (5 in Japan, 1 in Paris, New York and Shanghai) | area_served = Kansai region, Japan | key_people = Norio Mochizuki (President) | industry = information, communication | services = | owner = | num_employees = | parent = | divisions = | subsid = | homepage = | footnotes = }} Uki Uki, Waku Waku, YTV! | digital = 14 (UHF, 2003-, Virtual: 10) | other_chs = | affiliations = Nippon News Network | owner = Yomiuri Telecastiong Corporation | founded = February 13, 1958 | airdate = August 28, 1958 | former_callsigns = JOIX-TV | former_channel_numbers = Analog: 10 (VHF, 1958-2011) | callsign_meaning = J'apan '''O'saka [[Mount Ikoma|'I'koma]] '''X (10, official channel assignment) | effective_radiated_power = 25 kW | licensing_authority = MIC | homepage = ytv.co.jp }} }} is a TV station in Osaka Business Park, Osaka, Japan, which serves the Kansai region, and is affiliated with the Nippon News Network (NNN) and Nippon Television Network System (NNS). Founded as on February 13, 1958, and renamed "Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation" on August 1, the station started broadcasting on August 28 as the first TV station to be affiliated with Nippon Television Network Corporation. Offices *Headquarters: 2-33, Shiromi Nichome, Chūō-ku, Osaka, Japan (relocated on August 1, 1988) *Tokyo Branch Office: 20th floor, NTV Tower, 6-1, Higashi-Shimbashi Itchome, Minato, Tokyo, Japan *Nagoya Branch Office: 3rd floor, Shin-Kyoei Building, 7-9, Sakae Sanchome, Naka-ku, Nagoya, Japan *Kyoto Branch Office: 5th floor, Yomiuri Kyoto Building, Shishikannon-cho, Karasuma-dori Rokkaku-Sagaru, Nakagyo-ku, Kyoto, Japan *Kobe Branch Office: 4th floor, 2-10, Sakaemachi-dori Itchome, Chūō-ku, Kobe, Japan *Paris Branch Office: NNN Paris, Tour Maine Montparnasse, 33 Avenue De Maine, Paris, France *Shanghai Branch Office: 580 Nanjing West Road 902B, Subsidiary Building of Nan Zheng Building, Shanghai, China *New York Branch Office: NNN New York, 645 5th Avenue Suite 303, New York, NY, U.S.A. File:Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation head office 2008-1.jpg|the Headquarters of Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation File:Former Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation Headquarters.JPG|the Former Headquarters of Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation (October 15, 1989) Broadcasting Digital JOIX-DTV - Yomiuri Digital TV *Remote Controller ID 10 *Osaka Main Station (Mt. Ikoma) - Channel 14 ;Shiga Prefecture *Otsu - Channel 14 *Hikone - Channel 14 *Koka - Channel 14 ;Kyoto Prefecture *Fukuchiyama - Channel 14 *Miyazu - Channel 14 *Maizuru - Channel 14 *Kameoka - Channel 14 *Yamashina, Kyoto - Channel 22 ;Osaka Prefecture *Kashiwara - Channel 14 *Misaki-Fukanichi - Channel 14 ;Hyogo Prefecture *Kobe - Channel 14 *Himeji - Channel 14 *Hokutan-Tarumi - Channel 14 *Miki - Channel 14 *Hyogo-ku, Kobe - Channel 14 *Nishinomiya-Yamaguchi - Channel 14 *Ako - Channel 14 ;Nara Prefecture *Tochihara - Channel 14 ;Wakayama Prefecture *Wakayama - Channel 14 *Kinokawa - Channel 14 *Kainan - Channel 14 *Gobo - Channel 14 *Arida - Channel 14 *Tanabe - Channel 14 *Hashimoto - Channel 34 *Minabegawa - Channel 34 Analog Stopped analog broadcasting on July 24, 2011. JOIX-TV - Yomiuri TV Analog *Osaka main station (Mt. Ikoma) - Channel 10 *Shiga Prefecture **Otsu - Channel 42 **Hikone - Channel 62 *Kyoto Prefecture **Kameoka - Channel 39 **Fukuchiyama - Channel 62 **Maizuru - Channel 61 *Hyogo Prefecture **Kobe - Channel 47 - many people in Kobe watching Channel 10 in Osaka **Kawanishi - Channel 61 **Inagawa - Channel 61 **Himeji - Channel 62 **Miki - Channel 42 **Hokutan-Tarumi - Channel 61 **Kasumi - Channel 41 *Nara Prefecture **Tochihara - Channel 39 *Wakawama Prefecture **Wakayama - Channel 48 **Tanabe - Channel 62 **Kainan - Channel 62 **Tanabe-kita - Channel 29 **Kinokawa - Channel 61 **Gobo - Channel 61 Programs (Times in JST) News and information *Ce Matin! (朝生ワイド す・またん!) - weekday morning show, on Yomiuri TV from 5:20 a.m. until 6:30 a.m., together with Nippon TV morning show "Zip!" until 8 a.m. *Wake Up! Plus (ウェークアップ!ぷらす) - nationalcast from 8:00 a.m. until 9:25 a.m. every Saturday *Miyaneya (情報ライブ ミヤネ屋) - nationally broadcast from 1:55 p.m. from Monday to Friday *Ten! (かんさい情報ネット Ten!) - on Yomiuri TV from 4:55 p.m. until 7 p.m. from Monday to Friday ;In past :*Narutomo! (なるトモ!) Variety *Dameyo! on Saturday (土曜はダメよ!) *Takajin no sokomade itte iinkai (たかじんのそこまで言って委員会) － broadcast in the Kansai area, Hokkaido area, Miyagi area, Niigata area, Chukyo area, Hiroshima area, Okayama, Kagawa, Toyama area, Fukuoka, Saga area, Nagasaki area and Kumamoto area from 13:30 p.m. until 15:00 p.m. every Sunday *Osaka Honwaka TV (大阪ほんわかテレビ) - on Yomiuri TV from 10:30 p.m. until 11:30 p.m. every Sunday *Kenmin Show: Coming Out the Local Seacrets! (秘密のケンミンSHOW) -　nationalcast from 9:00 p.m. until 9:54 p.m. every Thursday *Down Town DX (ダウンタウンDX) - nationalcast from 10:00 p.m. until 10:54 p.m. every Thursday ;In past :*Dotch Cooking Show (新・どっちの料理ショー) :*Nippon Tabi Tabi Show (ニッポン旅×旅ショー) Anime *Detective Conan (名探偵コナン) - from 6 p.m. to 6:30 p.m. every Saturday (nationalcast) *My Hero Academia (僕のヒーローアカデミア) ;In past ;*City Hunter (シティーハンター) :*Space Battleship Yamato (宇宙戦艦ヤマト) :*Kekkaishi (結界師) :*YAWARA! a fashionable judo girl! :*Kobochan (コボちゃん) :*Inuyasha (犬夜叉)/Inuyasha: The Final Act (犬夜叉 完結編) :*Black Jack (ブラックジャック) :*Magic Knight Rayearth (魔法騎士レイアース) :*Yatterman (ヤッターマン) :*Yumeiro Patissiere (夢色パティシエール) :*Dragon Crisis (ドラゴンクライシス!) :*Beelzebub (べるぜバブ) :*Uchu Kyodai (宇宙兄弟) :*Time Bokan 24 (タイムボカン 24) , etc. Drama Incomplete ;Thursday Night Drama (October 2008—March 2011;April 2013—) :*Big Nose Knows Best (夢をかなえるゾウ) :*RESET - from manga by Mayuri Yamamoto :*Love Game :*Monkey Rock (猿ロック) :*Kinoshita-bucho and me (木下部長とボク) :*Professional Golfer, Hana (プロゴルファー花) :*The Japanese The Japanese Don't Know (日本人の知らない日本語) :*FACE MAKER :*Gotakeshi (示談交渉人 ゴタ消し) ;Thursday Mystery Theater (April 2011—March 2013) :*Shituren Hoken: Kokurase-ya (四つ葉神社ウラ稼業 失恋保険告らせ屋) :*Detective Conan :*Erika the Seacret Agent (秘密諜報員 エリカ) :*Kurokawa Suzuki (デカ 黒川鈴木) :*Taburakashi (たぶらかし-代行女優業・マキ-) Sport *Dramatic Game 1844 (baseball games, Hanshin Tigers) Special events hosted by Yomiuri TV *Japan International Birdman Rally (鳥人間コンテスト選手権大会) *Professional Baseball All-star Sports Festival (プロ野球オールスタースポーツフェスティバル) *Best Hits! (ベストヒット歌謡祭) Other broadcasting stations in the Kansai area Radio and TV *Mainichi Broadcasting System, Inc. (MBS, 毎日放送) *Asahi Broadcasting Corporation (ABC, 朝日放送) *Kyoto Broadcasting System Co., Ltd. (KBS Kyoto, 京都放送, KBS京都) TV only *Kansai Telecasting Corporation (関西テレビ) *Television Osaka, Inc. (テレビ大阪) *SUN-TV (サンテレビ) *Biwako Broadcasting (びわ湖放送) *Nara TV (奈良テレビ) *TV Wakayama (テレビ和歌山) Radio only *Osaka Broadcasting Corporation (OBC, Radio Osaka, ラジオ大阪) *FM OSAKA *FM802 *FM Cocolo See also * Television in Japan References External links *Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation corporate website *Official website of ytv Category:Television stations in Japan Category:Companies based in Osaka Prefecture Category:Nippon News Network Category:Television channels and stations established in 1958 Category:Media in Osaka